


Eren Comforts Mikasa

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Grisha Yeager's Bad Parenting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 18:16:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Idrk what this is lol





	Eren Comforts Mikasa

**Author's Note:**

> Eren helps out his sister

“Mikasa.”

“What? Can’t you see I’m-that I’m busy?” She finished her drawl with a hiccup and a short, obnoxious, snorting pig-like giggle which was so uncharacteristic of the girl it would render anyone else who knew her speechless, and likely perturbed, seeing it as a sure sign of impending doom. Eren simply sighed and shook his head, hands on his hips. “What is it? ‘Ya want some?” She offered, swirling the bottle in broad circles that had the brown liquid inside sloshing angrily against its confinement. 

“No, Mikasa, I don’t want any. You need to rest.” He chuckled sadly, placing the cup of water he brought for her on the nightstand and began the task of cleaning up the surprisingly small mess she had created in her drunken state. He tossed the empty beer cans in the trash bucket behind him and picked up the small lamp that had taken a tumble along with a white picture frame. 

Placing the lamp back on the table, he held up the image of a family huddled together in the snow, two parents bearing mischievous grins and proudly displaying bunny ears behind their two children’s unsuspecting heads as they faced the camera. The brown-haired boy beamed, with his gloved hand clasped around his sister’s, whose soft smile was almost hidden behind her maroon scarf. He tore his eyes away and gently placed the thankfully intact frame down, breathing deeply to will away the emotions the memory had stirred within him. He didn’t want to dwell on the past when his sister needed him; save all that for later.

He turned to her and noticed her eyes gazing at the family photo, tears trailing down her cheeks and lip quivering. He gently pried the bottle neck out of her white-knucked grip, setting it on the ground and giving her the cup of water to drink. When the girl was done, he guided her to lie down on the bed, black hair fanning out on the pillow. She closed her eyes, mouth in a firm line as Eren pulled the comforter over her form, obviously still not as drunk as she’d like to be.

“Thank you, Eren.. I’m sorry you have you have to put up with my bullshit,” she whispered, voice slightly wobbly as she clutched the blanket.

Eren, sat on the edge of the bed, shushed her and ran his fingers through Mikasa’s hair until the tears stopped, and her breathing slowed. When she finally fell asleep, he stood to leave and grabbed the empty cup, smiling at his sleeping sister and whispering goodnight before closing the door.


End file.
